


We'll be the one thing In this world that won't hurt

by soft (onlysweeter), squishy (Snowingiron)



Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Biting, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Paint Kink, Romantic Fluff, Smiles, The fluffiest fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so many smiles, soft and squishy™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysweeter/pseuds/soft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/squishy
Summary: If you think that the realtionship between a son of Aphrodite and a son of Apollo is all soft and squishy then you are absolutely right. Even though Niall is not quite sure what he did to be so lucky. But they both deserve a little bit of happiness and work their way up to those magical words. You know which words. Because everyone wants to hear them. Niall too.(Another Percy Jackson AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not even the gods above can separate the two of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349397) by [soft (onlysweeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysweeter/pseuds/soft). 



> So I already wrote a PJ AU but this is actually more like a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/series/634169) by my friend. You should read it first, oooor you see this as an already established relationship, so it's all fine. But we kinda worked on this together, you know, talking about headcanons and stuff. So enjoy the narry <3 
> 
> (I swear I don't even go here, wHAT AM I DOING.)

Niall still thinks about the day at the lake. He thinks about Harry's lips on his and the way it made them tingle. He thinks about Harry's smile and how he called him "sunshine" and perhaps it was all a dream. He wonders about that, about dreams, and he's never completely sure about it. So he asks Harry for a kiss every day, to remind him of the truth and of Harry's smile that always appears on his face when Niall asks him.

"You don't have to ask," he says, but Niall really really has to.

"You don't have to ask," he says the next day too but still kisses Niall, all soft and warm and Niall feels himself rise to his tip toes everytime, even though they're about the same height. But his feelings for Harry lift him up, he can't help it, and he wraps his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry only makes pleased noises when he's with Niall and knows the way around the boy's waist by heart, knows where to dig his fingers in to make him sigh, a sigh that lets Niall part his lips. They lose themselves in each other and Niall can feel Harry tongue at his teeth, still smiling.

They are breathless after he pulls away and their eyes are wide. They don't see people watching them because they only see each other but Niall doesn't care, he is _happy_.

"Believe it now?" Harry asks, his smile revealing that he knows. He knows why Niall asks him for a kiss over and over again.

Niall blushes then, ducking his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Ask me tomorrow."

*

They are easy and loving and it makes the heart of those who walk past them ache. They hold hands by the lake, when they walk across the hills and they do that horribly cheesy thing when they part, where they keep holding on to each other until the last moment and then still reach out for each other after they stepped away. It makes Harry laugh and giggle and Niall can't stop smiling until he falls asleep.

Harry gets bolder after that, running a delicate finger along Niall's jawline, dragging a daisy over Niall's bare knee when they spend another day by the lake. Niall doesn't get a sunburn this time and Harry seems to believe that touching under the surface is like fumbling under the blanket. The touches are still light and that is actually worse. Because it makes Niall press back into them without wanting to and he blushes everytime, heart hammering in his chest. Occasionally he still burns Harry, accidentally of course. It's new for him, he didn't know he could burn like that until he met Harry.

"Sorry," he breathes as Harry sucks on the tip on his finger, mildly irritated.

He makes up for it though, by running both of his hands through Harry's hair, fingers scraping his scalp until Harry moans and tips his head back. Niall is still in awe about this, how he can make Harry feel and look like this. Niall never thought he would have that much power.

Harry's eyes close when Niall's fingers repeat the gesture, a soft sigh coming from his lips. There are still little drops of water on his skin and in his hair and Niall knows then, that he's not the glowing one, Harry is. He just radiates it all, the beauty that Aphrodite stands for, the beauty that leaks through skin, from the inside. That is what Niall can see and he loves what he sees.

"You're beautiful," he murmurs quietly, almost to himself, but of course Harry hears him and he snaps his eyes open almost in shock.

He stares at Niall, who stares right back at him, wondering why he looks like that. He knows for a fact that he's not the first person to tell Harry that he's beautiful. Everyone tells him, every day. The boys, the girls, the fluids and the dryads that sometimes dance for them. _Hades_ , even _Harry_ knows he's beautiful. It's old news, it's universal knowledge that people might one day need to know for their history exams. (Well, that is a bit exaggerated. Perhaps).

Yet Harry gapes at him like it's something completely new and unexpected, a blush blooming on his cheeks which then proceeds to invade his whole face and neck until he shyly ducks his head, hair falling back into his face to hide a smile.

"Thank you," he replies quietly.

"Why are you so shy? Everyone tells you you're beautiful."

Harry lifts his head to meet Niall's confused eyes, smiling even brighter now, as though it amuses him.

"But it's the first time _you_ said it," he grins.

"Oh." Niall blinks. "You're really, really beautiful."

They almost drown when Harry smothers him with kisses and they topple over.

*

Harry likes to touch Niall. Niall likes it when Harry touches him. But Harry likes very much to do it in front of others. At the beginning it's almost harmless, a hand on Niall's knee, fingers curling around his neck and slowly dipping into the back of his shirt. But it's not enough. At first Harry himself doesn't even know why he's doing it. It's only half as thrilling to touch Niall when they're alone. Harry loves a good show and he notices the way the other kids watch them when they're being affectionate with each other. He doesn't do it when the little ones are around, but those that are their age should know how Harry feels.

He bathes in their envy and revels in the knowledge that Niall is his and that they can't have him. Because he's the one who Niall smiles at the most. He's the one who gets to lick over those beautifully crooked teeth. He's the one who Niall digs his fingers into when he is desperate. Harry loves all that and he wants them to know it.

But everytime Harry's hand touches Niall's bare skin, everytime he lets his tongue slide over his arms, Niall begins to squirm and sometimes even turns away. That night at the campfire where only older kids are allowed, Harry can't help himself and he sits down into Nialls lap, picking up his hands to wrap them around himself. At first it's all fine but Harry has been thinking about this too often, almost like this, to be in Niall's lap, to feel him completely, skin on skin, inside of him...

So when he starts to grind a little, he can feel Niall's gasp muffled against his shoulderblade. It's subtle to others but not to Harry. He can't stop though and he keeps doing it, slowly but surely. It's a kid from the Athena cabin who notices them, jaw gone slack at the realisation. But all Harry does is smile at the girl, thinking _yes, I want him that badly and he wants me_.

But something else happens then and Niall practically _shoves_ him out of his lap. Harry makes a surprised little noise and looks up at Niall who is very red and almost... angry. He just walks away and Harry's heart drops. He might have gone too far this time.

Niall doesn't mention it the next day but it is a little awkward and Harry stops touching him. He is even scared to hold Niall's hand, nightmares of him pulling away are haunting him. So he keeps close to Niall but not too close. He gives him a kiss but on his cheek instead of his mouth. Niall is silent through all of it, smiling but the smile isn't reaching his eyes. It's a smile Harry doesn't like because Niall's genuine smile is beautiful and it brightens the day like the sun itself.

"Why did you stop touching me?" Niall asks a few days later, mumbles it into his own arm so Harry barely hears it.

"What?" He asks anyway, just to be sure.

"Why did you stop touching me?" He repeats and shifts his head a little to peek at Harry through his glasses.

"I'm sorry," Harry says, confused. "I thought you didn't like it."

"Didn't...?" Niall's eyes widen and suddenly the familiar blush creeps back onto his face.

It clicks then, in Harry's brain. Niall hasn't shoved him away that night because he was uncomfortable. He has been _too_ comfortable. And then Harry has stopped touching him. He feels awful when he notices the pain in Niall's eyes. He probably thought Harry doesn't want him anymore.

"Oh, sunshine," Harry mutters as he leans forward to steal a short but sweet kiss. "I just thought I went too far. I thought you were uncomfortable."

And Niall gasps, opening his mouth and Harry knows there is a confession there on the tip of his tongue, trying to find its way out. Harry just stares at it and then his eyes flicker up to Niall. He smiles softly at him, waiting patiently. Niall only needs to say it. He only needs to ask and Harry will give him everything. Harry has never felt the urge to give himself up completely before, but he feels it with Niall.

"Go on, say it." He brushes his thumb against Niall's teeth as he has done so often.

"I..." Niall stops when he feels Harry's thumb and mouths at it a little, dragging his teeth over the skin. Gods, Harry adores those teeth. He wants to feel them everywhere. "I liked it when you touched me. I liked that they could see us. Made me feel special."

He's so quiet about it that it makes Harry wonder if he's just as quiet in bed. Harry has never taken anyone to bed but he wants to sprawl Niall across his sheets and unfold him until there are no secrets left to discover. Only then can he remind Niall that all future secrets are the ones they have together. Never from each other.

*

Niall has never been to the Aphrodite cabin before. It is different than the Apollo cabin. Everything is fancy but in a beautiful and very personal way. They don't have bunk beds or small beds, they have big beds that could fit two people inside and they all have brightly coloured duvets that look all warm and comfortable.

Harry's bed is a little different. It's actually quite simple, a wide frame with four bedposts that are shaped like the branches of a tree, holding up endlessly long widths of white tulle that drape into a beautiful canopy. Niall can spot sprigs of Lavender between them. It smells of Harry.

"Come to bed with me," Harry whispers into his ear and Niall's whole body shivers, his eyes dilate with want.

He throws a quick glance over his shoulder, because even though they're mostly alone, there is one of Harry's sisters chatting happily with two kids from the Demeter cabin. Niall remembers them, they have always crowded around Harry like he was a god and not a demigod. Niall never blamed them.

"Come to bed with me," Harry repeats but this time it's more urgent and when Niall looks at him he realises that it's more than that. It's _need_.

Harry _needs_ him. So Niall nods carefully and lets Harry pull him onto the bed with him, with their knees first. Harry holds his hand while they move higher up the blanket and when they lie down Harry immediately rolls on top of Niall with a wicked smile, kissing him softly. Niall breathes in deeply through his nose, reaching up with both hands to bury them in Harry's hair, his beautiful and smooth locks. He loves the way they curl around his fingers and the way it makes Harry hum into his mouth.

It's almost too much for Niall when Harry nudges his legs apart so he can settle between them. He sighs then, as if this is where he belongs and this is what he has been waiting for. That little bit of friction makes their kiss grow from something innocent and sweet to something much filthier. Niall licks into Harry's mouth, their noses pressed together until it's hard to breathe but Niall doesn't care. He only cares about Harry, who really seems to want Niall. Not just his body but also his soul. He knows this is something special and not just something to brush off as a fling.

This isn't the top of the cake though, it is just another layer building up to something that Niall is aching for with all his heart. He knows it is already swelling in his chest, growing like a disease. He hopes Harry is infected by it too.

"Harry," he moans and throws his head back into the pillow when Harry suddenly rolls his hips up against Niall's hard. "Harry..."

He wants to chant it forever, _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry_ , because Harry is grinning at him, but his grin is wanton and dangerous, like a beast that finally has its prey pinned down. Aphrodite is a goddess of many things and one of the oldest by far. Niall never doubted that there is a dangerous side that her children inherited. But Apollo can be dangerous as well and Niall can glow and burn at the same time, so he stretches his neck to lick over Harry's lips before he shoves a hand between them to open both of their pants.

Harry's eyes start to shine and quickly lose focus when Niall wraps his fingers around his half hard dick. He strokes him, just a little, until the first moan tumbles from Harry's lips. Niall decides then that he likes that sound. He has heard him moan before but never like this, this is different. It isn't a moan of satisfaction, it is one of begging for more. It is also the moment when the chatting at the other end of the cabin stops and shocked gasps reach their ears.

" _Harry_ ," his sister complains but is quickly hushed by the other kids.

"I want them to know," Harry whispers as he presses his forehead against Niall's, rutting into his hand. "I wan't them all to know that you're mine and that they can't have you."

Niall lets out a choked laugh, because it's hilarious. No one is jealous of Harry. They are all jealous of Niall.

"Don't you believe me?" Harry's movements quicken.

"I believe that you believe it," Niall says and grips Harry's cock just a little tighter, making the drag so much sweeter for him.

"Gods, Niall, you're so beautiful, always, but also like this, all blushing and pretty for me. Take us both in hand, will you?"

Niall does, because he is achingly hard and when their cocks are pressed together he doesn't even have to do anything, Harry just moves like he is fucking him, while they're still clothed and it's ridiculous but also very hot and Niall can't help but moan loudly, trembling and shaking because his climax builds up too quickly. He just can't help it when Harry is covering him like this, staring at him, moving like he's desperate.

They both come quickly, Niall first because he really is overwhelmed and the sight of Harry falling apart like this is someting like a second handjob on top of the first handjob. He can't explain it any better.

They lie there for a moment, before Harry cleans him up (by actually moving down and _licking_ their mingled seed off of Niall's skin. "It's important," Harry just says and Niall doesn't ask. He wonders though, if it is an Aphrodite thing. Still, he doesn't ask). They tear each other's clothes off then and Niall can't help but giggle between kisses because it is ridiculous, they're doing it in the wrong order. But when Niall tells him so, Harry just shrugs with a beautiful smile, hair all tousled from when Niall has freed him of the orange camp shirt. Niall's glasses sit all crooked on his nose and Harry takes them off with a smile.

They are alone now and Niall appreciates it a little more because he feels vulnerable when Harry begins to kiss every inch of his skin, whispering "pretty" and "beautiful" every now and then. He rubs his fingers over Niall's soft belly and hums a little to himself. It's not that Niall has a lot of weight on him but he doesn't spend much time in the arena and if he fights he uses the bow and arrow, shooting enemies from a safe distance. So he isn't particulary muscled but Harry seems to like it, appreciates it even, and his tongue darts out again to taste and make Niall shiver even harder.

But he can't lie still forever because he wants to touch Harry as well, those arms and legs he has dreamed about, the beautiful curve of his back. So when he crawls on top of Harry and sees his beautiful face and how his hair is fanned out over the pillow, he does what he always wanted to: mark him.

He takes the thin skin of Harry's neck between his teeth and sucks at it with a moan. It is Harry though, who clings to him, who suddenly grows hard again. He bites just a little harder.

"Oh, I love your mouth, Niall, I love your teeth, I..." He gasps when Niall chooses another spot again and again until most of Harry's neck and shoulder is red and bruised.

Niall is satisfied then and brushes over it with his fingertip, taking it all in, including Harry's blissed out face. Because Niall wants them to know too. Wants them to know that he belongs to Niall the way he belongs to Harry. It's something that won't break so easily.

They stay like that all day, only crawling under the covers when the sun starts to set and it gets a little chilly. Then the other Aphrodite kids start to come back and get ready for bed so Niall slips into his clothes to leave as well. But Harry keeps him there for another two minutes of breathless kisses and then wraps the sheets around himself to follow Niall to the entrance. Another minute is spent there, but this time the kisses are more gentle and yearning because there is no bed to pull Niall back into.

"See you tomorrow, sunshine," Harry whispers.

They can hear the rest of the cabin coo from inside of it.

*

Harry covers his body in tattoos. It already started when Niall kissed him for the first time but now there are more. There are swallows on his chest and it is Zayn who has put them there. Zayn is Niall's brother and where Niall has the gift of voice, Zayn has the gift of art. His paitings seem to come alive so easily and now he makes tattoos that _actually_ come alive at will. Harry uses the swallows to send him little letters before they settle back on his chest and melt into his skin.

"Don't they hurt?"

"When they come alive? No."

"I mean the tattoos in general," Niall murmurs as he strokes along Harry's collarbone and down his arm, where a heart peeks out from under his sleeve.

"Of course they do..."

Niall wants to ask why he does it then, but then he remembers the love bites he has put all over Harry's neck and the way he pushes his fingers into them every now and then with a soft hiss, like he is imagining Niall to put them there all over again.

Harry likes the pain, Niall realises. Everything else about them is soft and tender but this is something Harry craves, sometimes. Niall doesn't mind. He actually likes it, too. It's like something only Niall can give to him, even though it's not true. But it feels like it.

So he grins at Harry and almost tackles him down, nipping at the sensitive skin beneath Harry's ear until he squeals in delight. A few kids from the Poseidon cabin are shaking their heads at them as they walk by. Niall bites a little harder.

*

Harry is all grown up already when he gets send on his first quest. Tess' prophecy echoes around him and he feels his heart pound in his chest. He is excited of course, finally he will go on a quest! It is a great honor and his ADD doesn't let him sit still all day. Everyone congratulates him and cheers him on and he's _grinning_. That is until he remembers that two other boys will go on this quest with him. Tess' prophecy has already chosen them. Which means that he won't be with Niall for a long time.

He frowns then, when Niall shoves one hand into his and he wraps his fingers around Niall's with a soft whimper, lifting their joined hands to press kisses on his knuckles. Niall chuckles and gives him a small smile but it soon drops when he sees Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" He asks carefully and brushes a few strands of hair behind Harry's ear.

"I won't be with you. Who knows how long that quest will take? I hate it already, I don't want to go."

"Don't say that, princess."

Harry can't help but smile at that. When Niall saw him talk to the swallows on his chest and dance across the cabin Niall called him a disney princess. Now it only is _princess_ but Harry is very fond of that name. It gives him a warm and fuzzy feeling because Niall says it with so much affection that he really does feel like a princess. He always feels good around Niall, he makes Harry feel special and beautiful and loved. Even though he hasn't said that the actual words yet.

"But I will miss you," Harry pouts and lets his fingers brush along Niall's cheek before he leans in for a kiss. "I will miss this."

Niall only smiles then, a little bit of pain in his eyes as well.

"I will miss you too. But Persephone depends on you. I don't think anyone but you can do it."

"I'm sure she's happy that a son of Aphrodite comes to her rescue."

He is supposed to find Persephone, who has been abducted by a monster, and bring her back to spend the rest of the time with her mother, before she returns to her husband. He is no son of Demeter but he can feel the chill in the air that is not supposed to be there in summer. Demeter is grieving, the flowers keep dying, and Hades will do no less when he finds out. He probably knows already.

"They should send a son of Hades. Or Demeter."

"Don't be like that," Niall says and pulls him in. His hands easily come to rest on the small of Harry's back and Harry wraps his arms around Niall's neck. They fit together perfectly, it's like a combat routine, how the move together and share looks. It's branded into Harry's mind and he doesn't want to forget, doesn't want to miss this. "I will come kiss you goodbye before you leave."

Harry doesn't know what makes him do it but he keeps pouting, shrugging nonchalantly, as though he doesn't even care.

"You don't have to. I'm a big boy. No need to make a show of it, right?"

He doesn't look at Niall and Niall doesn't say anything for a while, then a quiet but soft "Okay" reaches his ears. "See you then, Harry."

But Harry doesn't see Niall for the rest of the day and the rest of the night and he barely sleeps because he is an idiot. His siblings say so too and don't bother to pat his back in comfort. Of course he wants Niall to send him off. It's romantic and he loves the romance that his life has become. It is not everything of course but it's part of something that makes everything a little more perfect. And Harry is happy. Aphrodite always said that happiness is what counts most when it comes to love.

He wakes up to a dagger on the other side of his bed, a beautiful dagger that glitters and shines and will match his eyes and hair perfectly, like jewellery. He knows it's from his mother and he can feel his chest swell with pride. Because Aphrodite is proud of him too. Still, he looks awful when he stands in front of the mirror, his hair a birds-nest that makes his siblings gasp when they see him. They help him prepare, do his hair and rub cremes into his face until he feels almost normal again.

He meets his companions outside, Liam the son of Zeus and Louis the son of Hermes, who grin because they're just as excited as him. But they have many people who say goodbye to them and Harry just stands there awkwardly, shuffling with his feet. He is the one who told Niall not to come but now he feels even worse and he already aches from the absence.

That is until a pair of hands comes around his waist in a familiar gesture and turn him around until two very beautiful and very blue eyes look at him. Niall looks like he didn't get any sleep either, his hair unkempt and there are dark shades under his eyes. He smiles though, a smile that Harry can't help but return and he makes a happy noise in the back of his throat when Niall's hand shifts into his neck.

"Of course I'll kiss you goodbye," he says and drags their lips together.

Harry feels like he's floating, pressing against Niall even though they almost fall over, kissing him and kissing him until it's hard to breathe but he kisses him even more, until he doesn't feel like dying anymore. He rarely feels satisfied because he always wants more of Niall, but he only takes this, until Niall is ready to give more, and when he pulls away they're both _beaming_ at each other. Harry is so in love.

"I made you something," Niall says and pulls out his ipod. He gives it to Harry with a shy smile, a little blush tinging his cheeks in just the right shade of red. "I... wanted you to take something of me with you. I wrote music, lot's of music and spend all of yesterday to record it. It's nothing great, I rushed it a little, but..." he shrugs to himself nervously.

Harry just gapes at him and then stares at the ipod. There are songs on it, songs of Niall, and he can't think of anything more perfect or anything else that could make his heart flutter like that. There is nothing but Niall.

"I love it," he whispers and crushes Niall in another embrace, lifting him up until he can spin him around. He ignores Niall's noises of protests, ignores the other kids who snicker at them.

"I've put a second playlist on it," Niall says when Harry finally puts him down again. "All disney songs. And Moana. I know how much you loved that movie."

And that is it. Harry doesn't think he can ever love someone else as much as he loves Niall. Doesn't think he can ever fall in love with someone else again. Niall knows him, knows that Harry is not perfect, knows all of Harry's little guilty pleasures, and he seems to love that about him, too.

Yet the words still don't come out, the words he wants to say so desperately. He is a son of Aphrodite and he knows how powerful these words are, how dangerous they can become.

"Thank you," he says instead and kisses Niall one last time before Liam and Louis urge him to move on.

"You're welcome, princess."

*

Harry listens to the music on his first night. He drags the blanket over his head to shield himself away from the two other blokes and sinks into every song Niall recorded for him. His voice is beautiful, Harry loves it when he sings. It calms him and wakes emotions in him that he didn't know he had. Niall has a talent of telling stories within stories, meanings that are hidden behind layers of metaphors. You have to listen to them a hundred times or more to understand all of them. It's not a hardship, with Nialls music. Because you want to listen to it forever.

He sheds a few silent tears on the first night, missing Niall and his warm body beside him, missing his smile and his laugh and his kisses. He wonders if Niall feels the same and he's pretty sure that he does. They're in love, aren't they?

Louis is a bit wary of Harry at first, he thinks Harry only braids his hair and doesn't know anything about fighting. But he is wrong, Harry is a demigod after all and he buries his dagger into the heart of the beast that has abducted Persephone. It screams in agony, shedding layers of skin that break away like stone. It wails and cries and it's something that resonates with Harry's whole being. It makes the dagger vibrate in the monster's chest until it gets loose and falls to the ground. The monster keeps squirming and struggles with something, clawing at the wound the dagger has left behind. His skin still flakes away and he shrinks in size until there is something left that looks like a child, crying on the cold hard ground.

Louis and Liam are freeing Persephone from her cage but Harry only has eyes for the little creature that looks at him with eyes so sad. Harry knows then, why Tess' prophecy has chosen him. He sheathes his dagger and then shrugs out of his jacket (technically it's Niall's jacket but Harry has made it his own quite a while ago. It's smells of Niall). He wraps up the creature in it like a cocoon and it stops crying when Harry cradles it in his arms and rocks it like a child. Its eyes are ugly yet huge and so full of tears.

"You just want to be loved, don't you?" The creature doesn't answer, it only stares. "It's alright. I'll find you someone. I'm the son of Aphrodite, I know about all kinds of love. I know about the love a family can provide, it's a very strong bond that is not broken so easily. I know about the love a friend can give you, because it's a love that is all about choice and is valued the most by my mother. Many people don't know that but it's something she tells me and my siblings every year, every day. I don't know what happened to your family, but I can be your friend. And friends help each other out. I can't be your boyfriend though because I already have one. I love him very much."

Harry's smile drops when he realises what he has just said and the creature looks at him curiously now.

"Oh," he chuckles to himself. "He is brilliant and beautiful, you would like him too. He has teeth like yours."

"Well done, son of Aphrodite."

He turns his head to look up at the daugther of Demeter and Queen of the Underworld, who looks a little wrecked but unharmed. Louis and Liam are there as well, grinning at him. Harry grins back.

*

Two weeks. Two weeks and he finally sets foot into camp half-blood again. People swarm around them immediately but Harry has no time for that. He only waves at Chiron ("How did the-" "HI CHIRON, BYE CHIRON.") and then _runs_ across the camp to cabin 7. But when he gets there, Niall is gone and none of his siblings know where he is.

"He hasn't been here since yesterday," Zayn tells him, a little worried himself.

So Harry goes and looks for him all day, at the lake, the arena, every place they had dates at and shared kisses. But he can't find Niall and his heart drops, aching with need. So all he can do is return to his own cabin to drop of his things and change into something more comfortable.

His sisters and brothers welcome him with a smile and they smile even brighter when they see Harry's sad face. Which is very weird, but he is too caught up in his feelings to ask for the reason. He stops then, right in front of his bed, staring at the sight before him. Niall is here. Niall has been here all along, curled up in Harry's bed. He is like a hedgehog, making himself small and hugging the pillow like he usually would hug Harry. Occasionally he presses his nose deeper into it and breathes in, smiling in his dream. Because he can smell Harry in it.

He feels himself get all teary-eyed, unable to say or do anything. Niall has missed him just as much. Did he crawl into Harry's bed everytime the longing became too strong to handle? Carefully, Harry slips out of his shoes, his jacket and puts down his bag before he climbs into bed as well. He doesn't want to wake Niall, not yet, so he is quiet when he slides under the blanket. He feels it already, two weeks without Niall fading into the back of his head like they never existed. He watches Niall's face that looks so peaceful in his sleep and he can't help but snuggle a little closer. He shouldn't be surprised then, that he falls asleep only moments later.

*

Niall wakes up because someone is snoring. He knows that snore, it's all quiet and doesn't really bother him. Only occasionally it gets really loud and hitches at the end, followed by a smack of lips before it settles down again. Niall knows that snore and his eyes snap open immediately. Harry. Harry is back. Harry lies next to him, sprawled on his chest with his limbs everywhere and his mouth half open against the sheet. He's drooling a little and Niall grins so hard that his face aches.

Harry has never been a sleeping beauty and it's the most glorious thing Nialll can think of. Harry hasn't even bothered to shed his clothes, he's still wearing stained jeans and his camp shirt that doesn't look very orange anymore. There's even a little bit of dirt on his face and Niall doesn't care. He doesn't care at all. 

"I love you," Niall whispers then, for the first time, but Harry doesn't hear him because he yawns very loudly in the exact same moment Niall says it, blinking his eyes open and shifting his head until his eyes focus on Niall. 

"Oh, you're awake!"

The smile that lights up his face makes Niall let out out a dry sob before he pounces on Harry, clings to him and touches him, making sure that this is real and not just a dream. Harry makes a happy little noise, turning in Niall's grip to wrap his legs around him.

"You're back," Niall whimpers. "You'reback _you'reback_."

"I'm back," Harry confirms and presses his face into Niall's neck, smelling him, rubbing his nose against the skin. Gods, he _has_ missed him.

"I missed you so much," they both say at the same time and then laugh, all delighted and happy before their mouths crush together and they roll around the sheets in an attempt tangle their limbs together.

"I missed you," Harry says again, pressing light kisses all over Niall's face.

"I missed you," Niall echoes and rubs at the dirt on Harry's forehead. "But we should really clean you up."

Harry agrees.

Aphrodite visits them later that day. It's really rare that a god or a goddess vitis their children, even more rare for them to come to camp half-blood. Niall doesn't even recognise her until Harry shouts "Mum!" and then lets go of Niall's hand to run to her. She's surrounded by other sons and daugthers of her but she smiles at Harry and hugs him when he reaches her. She looks a lot like him, with her soft brown curls and the same dimples complimenting her smile. 

Niall feels a little lost, he just trails behind Harry and shoves his hands into his pockets, biting on his lips. When Harry pulls away from her he immediately starts to talk about his quest, telling everyone what happened. Niall is pretty sure that Aphrodite knows everything already, that she has watched her son from beginning to end, but she still listens and nods.

At some point she sits him down and starts to comb his long hair with her fingers, all swift and talented, like the goddess that she is. Harry's sibling use that time to collect flowers with the Demeter kids, beautiful flowers that will look great in Harry's hair. 

"I found a family for it," Harry finally says at the end of the story. "I think it will be happier now and won't kidnap any gods anymore."

"I'm glad and I'm very proud of you," Aphrodite says as she begins to braid his hair. 

Niall smiles because he's proud of Harry, too. And his hair is beautiful already, even though she just started and Niall can't stop staring.

"This is Niall, Mum," he then says, grinning at Niall as if he's the greatest person he could ever introduce. "He is my boyfriend."

"Oh, I know," she says and winks at Niall. Niall blushes.

When the others return, Aphrodite puts flowers in Harry's hair. Daisies of course. But there are also roses and Harry's youngest sister starts to weave them into a crown, tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrates. Aphrodite praises her when she does well but also leaves suggestions for improvement and everything is light and happy with this family. It's nothing like the drama Niall sometimes witnesses in cabin 7. Apollo kids live for the drama. Niall likes to pretend that he's a little different but he's really not. The drama runs through their blood.

Aphrodite didn't braid all of his hair, just little parts to put the daisies in them. The rest of Harry's hair curls around his face and when the little girl pushes herself up on her tip toes to put the crown on Harry's head, Niall doesn't know if he wants to laugh, because it's _that_ cheesy or if he wants to cry because Harry is beautiful and he isn't tired of saying or thinking it.

"You're beautiful," he tells Harry and Harry still blushes the way he did when Niall told him for the first time. 

*

They celebrate at the campfire that night and Harry still has the flowers in his hair. The Demeter kids make sure that they don't wither and he dances with Louis and Liam to the music Niall and his siblings provide. He can feel the heat in his body, his cheeks and he can't stop moving his body around because Niall's music just does that to him. He's singing too and it's one of the songs from the playlist. Harry loves it but it's also nagging at him, because he's been feeling weird all day, ever since he woke up next to Niall. But it's not Niall or anyone else, it's just that weird feeling. He feels like he missed something. Something important.

He cannot ask anybody because he doesn't even know where to start, so instead he just distracts himself from it, throwing one arm around Louis and another around Liam, singing along because he knows all of Niall's lyrics by heart. Everyone cheers him on and Niall smiles at him everytime Harry turns his head and Harry feels like a god now. He wonders if Zeus forgives him for that inappropriate thought. But it has been the best day of his life. The quest was successful, he woke up next to Niall, his Mum has visisted them. 

There only is that nagging feeling at the back of his head that won't go away. _What did I miss?_ he asks himself a thousand times. When they finally sit down Harry is all sweaty and breathing heavily, but Niall still wraps an arm around his waist, nosing at Harry's cheek.

"You're vibrating," Niall chuckles. "It's beautiful."

"This day has been magical," Harry says as he turns his face to kiss him. Niall laughs and then lets go of him to focus on his guitar again, but he only plucks at the strings lightly. There's no real melody coming from him and Harry frowns. He frowns because the thing that has been off all day, the weird feeling Harry has had all day... he was wrong, it _is_ coming from Niall. _What did I miss?_ he asks himself again and wonders. Should he ask Niall? But maybe Niall doesn't know it himself. He doesn't look very troubled, only a bit wistful but that can mean anything. Harry keeps staring at Niall, tries to figure out what it is and perhaps it makes Niall a little anxious, because he frowns slightly, shifting uncomfortably on the bench.

"W... what is it? Why are you staring at me light that?"

"Like what?" Harry asks.

Niall is about to answer, taking a deep breath, but then he snaps his mouth shut again. He bites his bottom lip, traps it between his beautifully crooked teeth and looks away, shrugging. And then Harry gets it. He knows, suddenly. He can see it, the way Niall has been radiating love all day and the way Harry's heart tries to beat in the same rhythm as Niall's. He's practically dripping with it and Harry's breath hitches, because _how_ did he miss that? At least his ears have missed it, his body and his soul clearly didn't. They urge him to sit closer to Niall and Harry grips his arm, leaning over to whisper into his ear.

"I love you, too."

But there is even more. More he has missed but now it comes to him, clear as the day. Because there has been a theme in that playlist Niall has made for him. His songs are beautiful and they tell a story about love, though no one but the two of them knows it. The first song is about a crooked mountain chain and flowers that start to grow on it like it's their first summer. There's a song about a lake and the way the sun makes the water sparkle, water that drips from golden skin. Another song describes how the wind makes everything more beautiful, whether it's hair or fabric or grass. It's like a wind chime. The last song is about music itself and the way it beats like a heart. It ends with the one truth, that music really is just another way of holding hands with those you love. It's about reaching out, hoping the other person reaches back. So when Harry whispers "I love you too” he realises that Niall has said "I love you" a hundred times already.

"I love you," Harry says again, smiling at Niall's shocked face. He shouldn't be surprised though. He should know. So Harry says it again. "I love you, Niall. I love you so much. I love you." And he kisses Niall, in-between and then a little longer, waiting for Niall to catch up with him and return his kiss.

"Oh," Niall breathes quietly. "I love you, too."

"I know," Harry says with a cocky grin. "I love you."

And this time they kiss so hard that they fall over and land in the soft grass. Harry can hear Louis roar with laugther and others who cheer them on but Harry doesn't care about any of it. He never cared much about these things. He only cares about doing the right thing and being a good person. That's all there is, really. But he is really glad, that there is someone like Niall, who sees that and loves him for it.

Niall loves him. Harry feels like floating again.

*

They don't speak this time, with their sweaty foreheads pressed together, sharing each others' breath. Harry's whole body is trembling in Niall's arms when Niall rocks back into him, moaning quietly. They are in Niall's bed, which is way smaller than Harry's but that is okay. Harry wants to be as close to him as possible. And he doesn't mind if Niall decides to stay there between his thighs. It's the first time for both of them but Niall is still so nervous. More nervous than Harry, and his thrusts are clumsy, but they feel so good. 

It's intense, how they look at each other, how they kiss with an open mouth and only part to take a breath. He knows he should say something but it's so hard to think with Niall's cock inside of him and those soft lips on his. It feels like a kiss that could end wars. Or start them. 

"Niall," he finally whimpers, wrapping his legs tightly around Niall's hips. "More..."

Niall's movements falter for a moment, a deep groan tumbling from his lips. He jerks his hips again and Harry gasps, his fingers leaving marks on Niall's back. He feels a little stupid for not figuring it out sooner. Niall is made of words, he lives for words and he shapes them like no one else does. He needs them, especially when they come from Harry.

"I love you," he moans when Niall tries to change the angle and brushes against just the right spot. "So much. I won't love anyone else ever again."

Which is a mean thing to say because he doesn't no what happens in the future. But right now he can't even imagine to have someone else in his life. He can't imagine to feel like this with anyone but Niall. And who knows, some demigods don't live that long anyway. If Harry gets to spend this short life with Niall then he is fine with it. All that counts is where they are right now.

"Harry," Niall breathes and kisses his mouth, his chin, his jaw, then the sensitive skin on his neck.

Harry knows what's coming and his own hips jerk in anticipation, he throws his head back and offers his neck like a sacrifice, begging to be claimed. 

"Pleaseplease _please_ ," he whines and Niall lets out a shaky laugh, parting his lips against Harry's jaw. 

They close again to suck softly, a lingering kiss that makes him shudder. The next one is harder, teeth scraping over his skin before they find the perfect spot to ruin Harry. Others might find it ugly, the way Harry looks everytime Niall does this to him, but Harry finds beauty in everything. And he finds the markings beautiful, wears them proudly and remembers the pain fondly. He doesn't know why he enjoys it so much, why the pain only adds to his arousal, making him leak from his achingly hard cock.

But he knows that Niall loves it too, the way people stare at Harry's neck, the fact that Harry gets off on it. He loves everything about it. That's why he presses closer, ducking further down on his elbows, face buried in Harry's neck and looking for another spot when he is satisfied with the first. He fucks Harry just that little bit harder and Harry feels the tension in his gut, impossibly tight. Niall's soft belly rubs against Harry's cock everytime, overwhelming him with this sweet sensation.

"Niall... so close. I... _gods_."

"I know," Niall answers then. "I love you."

*

Harry is not a screamer, especially not when he comes. He keeps it inside of his body as long as possible, curling his toes and arms around Niall as he sucks in a deep breath to hold it and his body gives tiny jerks. He only let's go when it's over, sighing out a moan before he goes limb. Niall loves every little thing about this, but he is not finished yet, he's still thrusting inside of Harry, who opens his eyes and looks up at Niall with parted lips, dark strands of hair plastered to his face.

"You can come Niall," he says and let's his arms slide back until he can cup Niall's cheeks. "It's alright."

They kiss and kiss and kiss and they still kiss when Niall spills inside of him, groaning into Harry's mouth who swallows all the noises he makes. He rides out his climax inside of Harry, stays there and wonders how it all came to this. Wonders how he got so lucky. How did Harry even notice him between all those wonderful heroes, each with unique lives and talents, some of them more beautiful than Niall will ever be.

"It was your smile," Harry will say later. "The first time someone cracked a joke and I saw you smile, I was lost."

"But what's so special about my smile?" Niall asks as he picks crushed flowers out of Harry's hair.

"It makes me want to smile, too."

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> It's not the first time Harry is caught singing disney songs. After starting to date Niall he sings "I won't say I'm in love" from Hercules and the other Aphrodite kids roll their eyes at him until they stop pretending that the're not absolutely in love with their brother's relationship and sing along with him (the muses' part)
> 
> Another bonus:  
> Harry's bed!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah, you can come talk to me in secret here on [tumblr](http://snowingiron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
